


Not a Soul to Hear

by Bae_B



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_B/pseuds/Bae_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's thoughts on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Soul to Hear

Tyrion? No. No. No. Surely she means Loras. I'm to marry Loras. The queen is mistaken. Highgarden will be my home, Margaery says I will love it there! Lady Olenna called me a winter rose. I cannot stay here, I simply cannot! The Rains of Castamere begins to play in the background of my thoughts. I have truly gone mad.

The maids swarm me like vultures. My skin is scrubbed raw, blooming Lannister red. I feel nothing. Ser Dontos. I should have listened to Ser Dontos.

Lord Tyrion looks as miserable as I feel. Good. This will be no marriage of love. The king's fingernails pierce my skin. His smile is triumphant. The disgraced daughter of the traitor Ned Stark today becomes the disgraced wife of the littlest lion, Lord Tyrion Lannister. Bile burns my throat.

He pulls on my skirts like a pesky child. I am a wolf, I will not kneel to the likes of you, my lord. Head held high, he shall learn this lesson here and now. I do not want you. I will not bend for you. The snickers erupting from the crowd are louder than is proper. I fight the urge to laugh as well, for if I start I may never stop. Hysteria is only possible with an audience after all, and I will not disgrace myself further.

The looks of pity from the guests make my stomach roll. Their whispered words of comfort light my skin aflame. "He is a bigger man than he seems". Garlan. Doesn't he see? A lion still has claws. Long and sharp.

"In the dark, I am the Knight of Flowers". The scream I have been holding back for hours now threatens to bubble up to the surface. You Ser, are no true knight! You are not Loras! You are not freedom or safety! Only a cat of a different coat. Family. Duty. Honor. Family. Duty. Honor. My teeth clench and my voice dies in my throat. I wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
